Jace I'm Pregnant Set After City Of Glass
by HollieGibson1996
Summary: Clary finds out she's pregnant. How does Jace react?Will he be the father he never had! Set after CoG. I'd advise not to read it unless you've read CoG. Rated M for future chapters. R&R! Tell me if I should carry on!
1. Chapter 1: Jace, Im Pregnant!

_**I did have another fanfiction account, and i had a fanfic about what happened After 'Breaking Dawn'. I had loads of reveiws and veiws but FanFiction deleted them all!? -_-  
So here I am, with a new account, willing to start again. If FanFiction deletes my veiws and reveiws on this account... I will not be impressed? Kay?! =D**_

_**So actually.. i guess this is my 'first' fanfiction... if you could tell me some improvements in a nice manner, I would be extremley grateful!! (:**_

**This is set after 'City Of Glass' by Cassandra Clare. She owns the characters, however I own this lil fanfic :) R&R! **

**After 'City Of Glass'- Cassandra Clare.**

Telling Jace would be hard, I know this. Especially after everything that him and I have been through. I had this horrible feeling in my gut that he will react badly, go mental, would he leave me... and the baby?

But I hoped deep down in my heart that he would love the child and be the father that he never had.

The sun was beginning to set and I knew Jace would be home soon. He'd been at the institute getting our last bits to unpack here at our new home. Our new home was away from the busy streets of New York in a quiet, upper class neighbourhood. God knows how we afforded it really!? Mum and Luke helped finically and so did the Lightwoods but not that we needed it, Jace found out he had loads of money for him in an account set up by Valentine. Okay Valentine was a basterd, but he did _something _right.

The door slamming was what brought me out of my daydream. I realised in my lap was the positive pregnancy test. I hid the test in my toiletries bag and stuffed it behind the stacks of loo roll.

'Clary? I'm home' Jace called out quiet perky.

'One minute Jace, I'm in the loo!' I called from the upstairs bathroom.

I tried to compose myself in the mirror. My red hair was like it always was- a mass of curly knots and due to shock my face had gone slightly pale which made my eyes look even greener (ugh!).

'You okay?' Jace looked up from the bottom of the stairs at me. His eyebrows rose when he saw my legs shake and my hand tighten on the handrail, falling would **not **be good for the child.  
'Clary? You look like you've seen a ghost...'

Laughing nervously I shook my head. Jace was worried about me because recently I'd been having bizarre dreams that involved Valentine and my mother. The dreams were not always bad, Once I dreamt that Valentine was cuddling mum, caressing her bulge of a stomach, whispering lovely things in her ear. I doubt any of this actually happened but maybe the dream was telling me something... telling me I was pregnant? And now I know for sure I am.

'Earth to Clary?' Jace said with complete worry in his voice.

'I-m fine' I managed to stutter out. 'It's just the stress of moving in, away from home' I lied feebly.

Jace's face went blank, a mask. I knew this look all-too well; it was the old Jace's face. He only went like this if he knew he wasn't being told the truth or he'd seen or been told something he didn't want to know.

'Okay Clary, whatever' he said before moving very fast into the kitchen.

I followed him slowly into the kitchen where he stood staring out of the patio doors. I held onto the door frame for support.

'I'm sorry Jace' I paused 'I'm just scared'

'Scared of what?' Jace's voice showed a hint of concern although his face was still a blank mask 'Is it those nightmares you've been having?''

'I'm scared of you' I closed my eyes 'Of how you will react'

I opened my eyes slowly to see his face plain with hurt. My eyes watered, I didn't like hurting Jace.

'React to what?' he said coldly.

I stared at the wooden floor boards. 'Jace... I'm pregnant'


	2. Authors Note

**Hello everybody!  
All the views, reviews and story alerts has been lovely [:  
I'm sorry I haven't wrote any more of 'Jace I'm Pregnant...' But I have had ALOT of family troubles and its hard writing a romance and make them have a happy family- if ,I at this moment in time, don't feel it myself? ]:  
**

**I will be writing more shortly, I HOPE –fingers crossed-  
Don't feel afraid to PM me , I like a good 'ol chat [: thanks**

**Thanks**

**Hollie [: x**


	3. Chapter 2: Running Away

**Hello! So I said I wouldn't continue this story... **

**but the amount of story alerts, fav stories and reveiws I was getting was amazing- a big thanks to you! **

**You guys have made me WANT to try again. So I hope you enjoy it! **

**Also big thanks to Harlequine-Girl. She emailed me last October and it helped alot. Although didnt write a new chapter instantly I kept thinking about what she said and took them all aboard.**

**Check her out here... **.net/u/585503/Harlequine-Girl

**If you don't like it, just say! Same if you do :]**

**YOU NEED TO READ THIS: I deleted the second chapter 'Decsisions' because at the time, I werent writing very well.**

**SO THIS IS CLASSED AS THE SECOND CHAPTER :D  
**

CLARY POV.

I looked up to see his face a mixture of horror and shock. I wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be alright, but I knew he wouldn't want me to.

My legs moved forward a step on their own accord and Jace automatically took one step back.

I felt my eyes water once again. _Pull yourself together Clary!_ I mentally shouted at myself _You've been through worse than this! You've faced all sorts of horrific demons and even battled your OWN father! Getta grip! _Taking a deep breath I spoke in barely a whisper

'Jace?' I looked into his toffee gold eyes and saw nothing, unlike his face.

'Jace please? Talk to me' I searched his eyes for any of emotion. 'Please?' Still nothing.

I gulped. I hated getting angry and him and shouting at him but I knew it was the only way to get his attention. I turned on my heel and walked out of the kitchen, stomping up the stairs and slamming the bathroom door. I started opening draws pointlessly just to slam them shut, I knew this would work. After I had slammed every cupboard and draw in the bathroom at least 3 times I just sat in silence hoping for any sign of life coming from downstairs.

JACE POV.

I stood motionless for 10 minutes after Clary had stormed up stairs, making as much noise as possible.

Me, a father? I would have laughed if I could. I'd be the worst father ever known, well with one exception...Valentine.

A mini me, or a mini Clary? Something that would look up to me and call me 'Dad'. It'd want to be entertained, looked after and loved. I wouldn't be able to do it... The memories of my childhood that I had fought to put into the back of my mind would instantly come flooding back to haunt me.

What if I was as nasty as my supposed father Valentine was to me? What if I raised him to be a little arrogant fuck like me? I shut my eyes and sighed. _Clary._ I loved that damned girl with all of my heart. Even when we were both told that we were siblings, I didn't like her like a brother should. That hate I felt in the pit of my stomach when I saw her with Simon wasn't the way a brother would look out for his younger sister. It was abnormal. The jealousy I felt when I saw Simons arm casually thrown around Clary's shoulder was _defiantly_ not what a brother should feel. But when I saw a boys arm around Isabelle I felt protective because Isabelle was my sister, in blood or not. I didn't feel the sudden urge to slash his throat, which is what I felt when I saw Simon with Clary. Then we were told we weren't siblings and it was all a bunch of bollocks. That was one of the happiest days of my life, it was like giving an alcohol to an alcoholic, whoever is up in the heavens above let me have _my _Clary. Not Simons, _my_ Clary.

So could I hurt her now, for the sake of another? I knew I should run away get out of here as fast as I could, before I could ruin a little innocent child's life.

Sweat started to form on my head and the back of my neck. My head started to pound and the walls slowly closed in on me. I knew I had to get out of the house and get some air, whether I returned or not was a different matter.

CLARY POV.

I heard a loud bang from down stairs. I instantly knew it was the front door because it was made from solid oak and the noise it made when it shut was a loud bang that echoed for 15 seconds after.

Jace... Had left...Gone...

I sunk to the floor and rested my head on my knees. I sat waiting for the tears to come but they never did.


	4. Chapter 3: Conversations

**Hey! Sorry about taking ages to update, I had my school shows, creative and media presentation and a physics GCSE, so yeah fun and games?**

**I hope this chapter has an even amount of description as it does diaolgue :) **

**Tell me if you like it and what I could do to improve, many thanks! **

**And a BIG, BIG, BIG thanks to all of the reveiws, author alerts and fav's, I love you all *watery eyed*  
**

**Feel free to add me on facebook **

.?id=100000822034782#!?ref=profile

**ENJOY!! :D**

Jace POV.

My feet kept walking and walking, ignoring the pain that shot through them with each step. I had been walking for hours now, no idea of where I was or what the time was. I was faintly aware that it had rained an hour or so ago and a few droplets still hung on my hair. Although it was summer there was a slight chill and goosebump arose on the back of my neck.

I sighed and sat on a bench in a park. The sun had begun to set; it cast an orangey pink over the city of New York.

_Clary,_ I thought would be worried about me, but I don't know what to do?  
This child would need a good father, a loving-caring father, the father I never had... could I be all of that? Could I love a little baby girl or boy?

_Love is for the weak _Valentines voice mocked in my head, are_ you weak Jace? _

I tried to ignore the jibe my conscience had inflicted on me, but the same sentence played over and over in my head like a broken record.

'I'M NOT WEAK!' Shouting a loud, I startled a dog walker enjoying the last of the sun.

Clary POV.

The sun had begun to set and I was more than worried. I paced the house back and forth wondering where on earth he could be. I even tried to do a little more unpacking but my mind was elsewhere.

Where could he have gone?! The Lightwoods! Ever since I'd realised the truth about my past I had the Lightwoods on speed dial so I wasted no time in calling them.

'Clary?' Isabelle's clear musical voice asked.

'ISABELLE! Have you heard from Jace?'

'No...' there was a hesitant pause 'Whats happened'

'Shit' I whispered.

'I'll check Simon's house and Clary'

'Yes?'

'We will both be round in 10 mins' and then she hung up.

* * *

'What?' they both said together.

'You heard' I said a little irritably

'Pregnant?!' Simon exclaimed

'Oh my god! I'm going to be an auntie!' Isabelle laughed.

'But you don't understand, Jace doesn't want it, he doesn't want OUR child.' I said on the brink of tears 'If he did, he wouldn't have run off like he did!'

'Clary! Shh' Isabelle tried to comfort me. 'You know what Jace is like, he's a major drama queen and if he weren't going out with you I'd say he was gay personally!'

I let out a chocked laugh.

'Jace has had a lot of shit recently and learning the truth about his dad... or dads, was hard for him. He freaked out and ran, he'll be back soon I promise. It was childish and selfish of him to do it but thats the way he is. But this is something both Simon and I know'

We glanced over to Simon who was now awkwardly fidgeting with his hands.

Isabelle laughed 'Anyway... we both know Jace loves you and he will love the child you are carrying' She smiled obviously proud of her little speech.

'Jace is here' Simon said abruptly

Jace POV

I opened up the door ever so quietly and heard the last of a conversation...

'_Anyway... we both know Jace loves you and he will love the child you are carrying' _

I thought I'd entered silently until I heard _'Jace is here' _from the voice I knew too well Simon_._

Fucking vampire.

**R&R PLEASE FOR LOTS OF LOVIN' ;D**


	5. Chapter 4: I need you, now!

**Thanks for all your reveiws! You are all the best!! I love sitting here bored on msn and then getting an email from FanFiction, from one of you lot! Makes my day!!**

**I've tried to take your comments all on board and make it a little bit longer.**

**(Tell me what you think, was it good? bad?)**

**ENJOY! **

**Also if you wanna add me on msn just for a chat or something: .uk **

Clary POV

I stared at the door Jace would have to walk through. I fidgeted with my t-shirt. Isabelle placed a hand on my knee to stop it from bobbing up and down, I clutched her hand tightly. Simon wrapped an arm around my shoulder instantly I stiffened. I knew he had liked me for some time and we tried to have a relationship, but he called it off in the end. I guess he knew I just didn't love him like I loved Jace. Last I heard he was having a fling with the wolf girl named Maia, much to Isabelle's disgust.

The living room door slowly opened and he walked in uncomfortably. His hair was a tangled mess and his face and hands were covered in dirt smudges and his jeans had a few grass stains on them. He looked nervous and took a large gulp of air like a fish. Hesitantly he took a step forward. I could see Simon from the corner of my eye watching his every move, the hand that wasn't on my shoulder, clenched and un-clenched as If he was trying to calm himself.

Simon was the first person to break the awkward silence.

'Where on god's earth have you been?'

Jace POV

Simon was the first person to break the awkward silence. He was wearing smug smile as he effortlessly had an arm around _my_ girlfriend. Clary sat slightly stiffly, trying to keep a bit of space between Simon's body and her own. Her face was red and slightly puffy and there were old tear stains down both cheeks. Her hand had a death grip on Isabelle's hand that rested on her knee.

'Where on god's earth have you been?'

I bit my tongue from saying anything nasty or sarcastic, I knew it would upset Clary and I had already done enough of that!

'Does it matter Simon?!' Isabelle defended me 'All that matters is that he's back, with a clear head and hopefully he won't do another disappearing act, will you Jace?' she said glaring at me.

I shook my head at her. I looked at Clary and walked forward to her again hesitantly. I put my arms under her shoulders and scooped her up, out of Simons arm into mine giving her a long hug. My left hand rubbed the small of her back while the right hand stroked her hair. I heard her sob once and muffle it by burying her face into my neck. Typical Clary, always trying to be strong.

From over her head I saw Isabelle stand up and shrug her coat on, she then signalled for Simon to leave. She smiled at me but her eyes were very serious, like she would personally take pleasure in cutting of my balls, very slowly. I smiled sheepishly back, worrying for my balls.

Clary POV.

I sobbed once but that was it, I sunk into his embrace and sighed happily. I didn't want to ask him where he had been, or what he had been doing. I didn't want to sit down and talk seriously. I just wanted him. I kissed his neck gently, but that wasn't enough! I started to nibble up his neck to his ear giving him little hickeys that would probably only last a few days. I heard him groan and clutch my back, moving me closer to him. I smiled and breathed a long hot sigh onto his neck that I knew would drive him mad. His nails dug into my back a little.

'Shouldn't you be mad at me?' Jace said in a husky whisper

I looked up at him and smiled sexily 'I am very mad at you, you've been a very bad boy leaving me here on my own.' His eyebrow arched. 'You are going to be severely punished' I saw his eyes glazed over with lust and desire. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck; he then grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist.

Jace POV. 

Her legs wrapped around me tightly and I felt blood rush to my penis instantly. She too had felt it and smiled wildly at me.

She whispered into my ear 'You are going to enjoy the next 9 months, my hormones are driving me insaneee' she breathed heavily 'Jace I don't care what happened earlier, I just need you now, god damn it!'

I literally ran upstairs still with her wrapped around me.

I layed her carefully on the bed and kneeled above her going to remove her top when she stopped me.

'I thought _I _was the one who had to punish _you.._.' Clary smiled cheekily at me, she put her hand down into my trousers and stroked my manhoods length with one finger.

I groaned and accidently said alloweed 'if this is what I get for throwing a strop, Im going to do it more often..'

Clary laughed and went to undo my zipper....

**R&R PEOPLES, tell me do you want a sex scene or not? ;D If you do you can have a big cookie and lots of lovin' ? :)**


End file.
